The Framingham Offspring Study was undertaken in order to explore the relation between alcohol and breast cancer. This cohort study consists of 5,135 children (2,646 female, 2,489 male) of the members of the original Framingham Heart Study Cohort. The baseline examination period was 1972-77 (Cycle 1). Subsequent followup periods were 1979- 82 (Cycle 2), 1984-5 (Cycle 3), and 1987-9 (Cycle 4). Alcohol consumption, both frequency and amount by type of beverage, has been ascertained at each cycle. Information on socioeconomic status, and reproductive and family history has been routinely collected. These additional data are important in controlling for variables that might confound an observed association between alcohol and breast cancer. Ascertainment of cancers currently is partially complete through cycle 3. A contract to update the cancer file with diagnoses subsequent to completion of the initial file was funded this year. A similar study (Z01 CN 00146-07 CPSB) is being conducted on the original cohort. This study is being conducted collaboratively with investigators from Boston University and the NHLBI.